Valentine's Day
by strange-summer-melancholy
Summary: A life changing day for everyone, including the gaang.


**Valentine's Day**

* * *

I do not own any parts of Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

_Waiting to the last minute to buy a gift for your girlfriend on Valentine's Day, smart move Zuko,_ he spat at himself waiting in abnormally long line at their school's nearest flower shop, which he happened to be in the back of. He and his girlfriend luckily had different lunch periods though, so she wouldn't notice him missing, hopefully. The bell wrung signifying that another hopeless romantic had entered the dingy blossom shop. Zuko looked his shoulder over to see a pair bright blue eyes pouring back at him, eyes he knew so well but he couldn't have been happier to see that the body did not match the person the eyes had made them out to be.

"Hey Sokka," Zuko shouted as the boy came over greeting him with a rough man hug. "For a second there I thought you were your sister." Zuko said as Sokka laughed throwing him a punch in the arm.

"Waiting till the last minute I see?" Sokka said bending his head to look at the extensive line in front of them. Zuko scratched the back of his neck shaking his head in shame, "Guess I'm rubbing off on you hey Zuzu?" Sokka said smirking as Zuko slapped him.

"Let's just hope they don't sell out, and do I recall telling you to not call me that." Sokka just smiled at Zuko's attitude, Zuko seemed unusually happy today, maybe it was the smile almost fakely plastered on his face, or maybe it was the cheery look in his eyes, or maybe even his rosy cheeks, wait _what the hell_? Zuko doesn't have rosy cheeks! Sokka eyed Zuko, as the boy shrugged his shoulders and turned around in line. Sokka sighed looking out of the pollen coated windows, he watched as lovers walked by together, soaking in the joy of just being together. But then a strangely odd yet terribly familiar couple caught his attention.

"Aw Zuko," Sokka whined elbowing his friends arm, "It's your sister and her ass of a boyfriend." He moaned turning away his head in disgust as Zuko started at the two walking down the street together ogling in each other's arms.

"I have to say I've never seen her so _happy_ before though, unless of course I'm in pain." Zuko sighed as Sokka started daggers at him.

"What about when we we're going out! She was happy then, I saw it in her eyes!" Sokka shouted throwing his arms in the air and attracting some unwanted attention.

"I'm sure you did Sokka," Zuko said crossing his arms and once again taking his place in the extend line of procrastination costumers. "Of course no one else did."

"Can you believe that guy though! I mean we were such good friends and then he totally defied guy code, like he took my girl and he didn't even wait a week until after I split it with her!" Sokka whined, Zuko just rolled his eyes.

"Didn't she break up with you?"Zuko question, Sokka just looked away clearly embarrassed.

"No," He lied under his breath looking at everything but Zuko.

"Well then since you're the one who wanted the relationship to be over shut your trap about it and focus on your current girlfriend, I mean that is the reason you're here isn't it?" Zuko started looking at Sokka like a misbehaving child, Sokka looked over at his sheepishly shaking his head and perking up at the thought of Toph.

* * *

Back at the school Katara eagerly awaited for the period to be over, she wanted to see her precious Zuko so badly! They had plans to eat at his place tonight nothing special but I meant that she would be eating with his family, if that's what they consider themselves.

"Could this take any longer!" Suki moaned clearly distraught. She was one of the few that didn't have a lover to spend the day with, so today she was a major sourpuss.

"Take a breath Suki, this class is forty five minutes like every other one." Katara sighed going back to her daydreams of Zuko.

"I'm talking about this day Katara! It just sucks right now!" Katara just ignored her pretending to take notes, I wonder if his dad will like me? _What's not to like though_ she argued, but then she thought about Azula and how hard she worked to just barely impress him. The bell rang signaling students that it was time for their next hour.

"Come Suki, I got to go, I have a lot of expectations to live up to tonight." She said dragging the girl to the hall.

* * *

Somewhere in the south side of the building Toph and Aang stood at Sokka's locker this was his free period and there lunch so it was a great time for them all to spend it together.

"So how's On Ji twinkle toes?" Toph said as Aang smiled.

"She's great Toph, I was going to ask her to go steady with me today!" Aang grinned from ear to ear, as Toph punched his a hard on in the gut.

"That's great for you twinkle toes! I'm glad you've finally gotten over Sugar Queen, it was about time, I mean-" Toph was interrupted by a jolly Sokka.

"Hello my'Lady." He said shoving a bunch of delicate poinsettias in her face.

"Oh Sokka they're beautiful!" she shouted gasping and holding the flowers up to her nose.

* * *

Meanwhile Zuko scanned the outdoor lunch tables looking for his beloved, he spotted her grinning from ear to ear as she approached him with a gaped expression towards the roses in his arms.

"Please tell me that these are for me!" She exclaimed taking them into her open arms, their soft petals tickled her face as she smelled the sent they had to offer.

"I thought you'd like them. We're still on for my place tonight right?" He said a hope flicked his face and she couldn't help but laugh at his adorable expression.

"Absolutely!" She smiled as butter flies flew to her stomach, they had been dating for 3 months now and still seeing him caused her to be a gitty school girl.

"Alright see you tonight," he said waving her off with a peck to the lips. She watched him scamper up the ramp to class as a thought crossed her mind.

"Wait!" She shouted waving him down with a slim hand. "What should I wear?" He laughed at her leaning over the railing.

"Surprise me!" He mouthed and then he was on his way.

* * *

Ty Lee walked with Haru towards the secretive stairwell, she was not nervous, even thought they were about to have sex in school, in a public place! But one the other Ty Lee was completely ready she had consulted her many friends about this gotten all the info that she would need and she was ready to show Haru what she's got.

Haru on the other hand, he was having a panic attack. What if she thought I was bad? How long should I…. He had been thinking long and hard about the subject and he and Ty Lee had, had many conversations about it, and when they agreed that they were both ready they then planned to do it on the most romantic day of the year, Valentines Day, even if that meant during school.

They reached the stairwell both holding their breath along with the eachothers hands, they had skipped class for this so less people would be likely to come here not that anyone used it anyway. It was a lone stairwell that was in the back of the building, that only lead to the roof, they considered going and getting it on up there, but they found this to be more, private.

Haru reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue package. Ty Lee smiled catching the word lubricant in bright red letters. She smiled wrapping her arms around him and waiting for him to make the first move.

* * *

Toph walked to the exit her black converse squeaking down the hallway, as fast as lunch flew by the day went even faster, it seemed like before Toph couldn't even remain her a relaxed composer, but now she didn't even try, the day was over what was the point? Ever since lunch with Sokka she had been all ditzy, she was in love and she knew it. She only hoped that today would be the write day to tell him. She reached the exit letting the soft sun find her smiling at the thought of Sokka, but her thoughts were broken by a particular 15 year old.

"Toph! Toph! TOPH!" His still high pitched voice screamed at her.

"What Aang?" She said a bit irritated but she forced a smile anyways, he was her best friends after all.

"She said she wants to talk tonight! I think that she might ask me if I want to go steady with her! Oh Toph this is great!" He sighed dreamily, as she just laughed at him.

"Alright hold the phone Aang, who are we talking about again." She knew, and he knew that she knew, she was just doing this to be stubborn.

"On Ji!" He said sighing again.

"Alright little one," She didn't know why she called him that, even though she was the younger one, it just seemed appropriate. "That is great for you, I am so proud of ya!" She said doing her best to sneak by him.

"I know isn't it!" He sighed once again, sensing that she was trying o brush him off. "Alright, well I gotta go Toph! Catch you tomorrow!" He waved and was off like speeding bullet.

She smiled at him giving him a head nod as goodbye. Her thoughts drifted back to Sokka.

* * *

Katara had never been more stressed in her life. What was she going to wear? She scanned her closet up and down once more crossing her arms over her bathrobe. Finally she pulled out a soft pink tank top, it was a sort of silky material and had a large flower knitted onto in, making it into a rose. She tried in on with her best pair of skinny jeans and decided that she looked well enough. She was worried she wouldn't be formal enough but it was just dinner right?

"Hey Katara you wouldn't happen to have a-whoa looking good baby sis, what's the occasion?" She smiled at him, looking herself down one more time in the mirror before turning to answer him.

"I'm going to Zuko's tonight for dinner." She gushed, squealing in delight. Sokka crossed his arms and leaned on her doorframe, smirking.

"That's great just remember, if you ever need to use your pepper spray, I mean not just on Zuko but Ozai too, or you know if you wanna hit Azula for me I mean-"

"Alright, alright," she said shooing him out the door and holding back a laugh.

"Hey I'm just asking." He said holding his hands up in defense.

"Yeah okay, and what makes you think that I wouldn't want to hit Sugar lips too?" She asked giving her best evil look, he just laughed at her walking off to find whatever he was looking for.

She went back over to her mirror, checking herself out one more time before moving on to her next topic, makeup.

* * *

Azula felt little to know guilt about skipping classes today, she had perfect grades and she needed a vacation and what better day to have one on then Valentines Day. She did however feel guilt in keeping her father waiting.

"Alright Jet, I'm just about ready. You?" She shouted looking behind her into Jet's apartment, he somehow managed to pay for this place all on his own, and although it wasn't perfect she had spent many nights here with him.

"Just about." He said doing a final hair fluff while sashaying out of her bathroom, coming behind her and grabbing her from behind into a tight hug. He set her down and they started there looking at each other in her mirror for awhile, his chin resting on her head, arms locked around her waist and both their fingers intertwined. They looked very well together. She smirked looking up at him, as he twilled her around for a short kiss.

"Now I'm ready." He said smiling down at her. She did a one minute check up in her full length mirror adjusting her thigh length kimono dipped dress, making sure it was tight just around the curve of her waste.

"Alright, it's time for dinner with daddy." She said taking his hand gliding out her door. Jet smiled along with her but he couldn't help but feel a ping of nervousness in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Zuko picked Katara up exactly as planned, wearing jeans nice dress shoes and a button up short sleeve shirt. Katara carefully walked to his car, being sure to not get any mud on her flats. He got out of the car and opened her passenger side door, both waving bye to Gran Gran, and quickly speeding away into the night.

"Oh dear," Katara said taking one look at Zuko, "Am I not formal enough?" A worried expression crossed her features.

"No, you look perfect." He said grabbing her hand while holding the wheel with his other. She smiled at him this night would be great she knew it. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate, she quickly picked it up out of her pink Juicy purse and answered her call.

"Hello?" She asked, glancing over at Zuko.

"She broke up with me it's over."

"What! Oh no, wait who is this?" she asked Zuko smirked at her fidgeting with the radio.

"Aang, Katara, On Ji, she, she left me." He sobbed to het

"WHAT! Aang I thought you too were in love! What happen!" Katara yelled into the phone, Zuko looked over at her clearly worried, he didn't understand the drama in freshmen.

"So did I but I guess she didn't think so, I told her" sniffle "I told her that I wanted to go, go steady and she said, that sh-she wanted to break up." Zuko's looked soften clearly hearing the boys wails.

"Oh Aang, don't worry, there's plenty of fish in the sea." She said doing her best to be comforting. The next thing you heard was a beep, Zuko and Katara entered a tunnel.

* * *

Toph laughed with Sokka on the couch, this was shaping out to be the best day EVER! They had just finished a rather hard, yet fun make out section and were now flirting each other to death. But Toph couldn't help it she was just having so much fun! She bent over fixing Sokka's stray hairs, when she got a text from Katara.

_On Ji left him, so nervous for Zuko's. _Toph frowned at it, but she was not going to let Aang spoil her fun, she'd call him later. Sokka pulled her in for a deep hug.

"You okay?" He asked, and she smiled looking up into his blue eyes.

"We should go out tonight," Toph whispered staring into space.

"Yeah let's go to that party on fifths street." Sokka said playing with her hands,

"Yeah, lets." She turned around to face him and so the make out session begun again.

* * *

Ty Lee was thrilled with the events of the day. It was very successful, it was indeed. Now she was eating a quiet dinner over at Haru's father's restaurant. Haru's father was a very serious man unlike her father. He was always business much like Ozai, but if you tried hard enough you could totally break his shell, much unlike Ozai.

"Well and who might this be?" He asked, Ty Lee giggled at him, as he patted his sons back. "How was valentine's day for you two love birds." He asked raising an eyebrow.

Both Haru and Ty Lee looked at each other before answering. "Never Better." They said in unison. "In fact," Ty Lee continued. "We're just heading off, we going to meet some friends at this party."

"Okay, you kidders have fun." Ty Lee laughed as Haru embarrassingly drug her out the door.

* * *

Suki sat calmly at the schools fountain reading her book, she knew it was late judging by the amount of teachers leaving the building but she was very happy here, away from all the loving couples.

"Hey." A calm voice said she peaked over her book to get a look at whoever was speaking to her. "Haha, down here." She looked down to see a young man sitting in a wheelchair.

"Hello." She said sweetly returning back to the pages of her book.

"What book are you reading?" He asked peaking over to get a look at the pages.

"None of your business that's what." She stated again returning to it's pages.

"Oh that's cool, I read that in 7th grade, maybe one time we could talk about over coffee or at a party?" he said smiling at her. She almost said no on impulse but something stopped her.

"Sure, I'd love too."

* * *

Driving to dinner sped by like a flash flood, before Katara knew it she was at Zuko's door, Aang was the last thing on her mind as she mentally preparing herself for the worst outcome of a simple dinner.

"Relax," he nibbled onto her ear, "you'll be fine." She smiled at what she hoped was a joke. He opened the wide cherry doors, and after going though several other entrances they finally reached the kitchen. The entire house was full of elegance, fancy things streaming from every which way.

Katara took at seat next to Zuko at the large dining table, looking across to see Azula and Jet. She avoided eye contact with them and her body almost refused her to look at Ozai, but out of politeness and curiosity she turned her head.

He was beautiful for a man, he looked much like her Zuko. However his features were cursed with pain and seriousness very unlike toughs of Zuko's.

"So father how was your day?" Azula asked in a voice to polite it was almost scary.

"It was fine Azula thank you for asking, so tell me about this boy, Jet is it?"

"Yes sir," Jet interrupted, "I've known Azula for quite some time, she is a very good person and I have to say I am deeply in love with her." Ozai face cringed, Katara looked at Jet but he did not seemed phased by this.

"Is this true Azula?" Ozai asked directing a dangerous stare towards her.

"Every word father," she said sinking into her chair a bit.

"And you love him?" Zuko bringing us into the conversation, Azula eyes narrowed at him, as if love was a deadly topic.

"Yes, very much." She said not even daring to look back at her dad.

"And what of you Zuko." Ozai asked directing his gaze towards his son, Zuko was about to speak for Katara when she got a very different idea.

"My name is Katara, me and Zuko have been dating for four months, and we are very happy together." She smiled sweetly trying to hide her shaking hands under the table cloth.

"Zuko and I," I heard Zuko whisper next to me barely audible. Katara sighed begging this dinner to come to an end. The meal was ending with a strawberry tart dessert, most or the conversation was of school and business nothing entertaining whatsoever.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the meal was finished. Everyone got up eager to leave the awkward conversation, Zuko, and Katara practically raced to the door, but they didn't miss Azula and Jet whispering about some Valentine's Day party they were going to attended.

"Hey," Zuko shot up at the word of party. "Can we come?" Azula looked at Jet and he gave her a silent nod.

"I suppose." She stated stalking out passed the door Jet in hand.

"Whoa, she really does love him." Zuko said watching them walk off to Azula's new Lotus.

"How can you tell?" Katara asked raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"She actually like, listens to him." He said still fazed.

"Does that mean we're in love then? Because you really don't listen to me" She asked looking up into his golden irises.

"No," He said as she pouted. "You don't need to listen to me, we're in love anyway."

* * *

The party was loud. Music blared from speakers at every which angle, for a valentine's day party this was pretty wild. Aang scanned the crowded looking for any familiar face, he spotted Jet and Azula, grinding? He shook his head permanently scarred for life, he then saw Sokka sharing a tall drink with Toph at one of the tables, he was going to say high to them when his body collided with some figure.

"Katara!" he shrieked, jumping for joy he was just the person he needed right now.

"Aang!" she shouted over the music. "It's so nice to see you! I'm sorry about On Ji!"

"Who!" he yelled back covering his ears from the rapper that DJ was playing.

"On Ji! I sorry about what happened! Why don't you come sit with me and Zuko!" She smiled, he nodded as they both sprinted away from the music, dodging passer buyers in the crowd.

They finally reached a quiet table there sat Zuko, Suki, Teo, Mai, Longshot, Ty Lee and Haru. They were all talking over the blaring music, and even in the total ___Claustrophobia_ environment they all seemed to be having a grand old time.

Aang joined into the fun joking with everyone about how Suki and Teo met, and the connection between Longshot and Mai ad what a good couple they are, and the confusion of Toph and Sokka relationship and Azula and Jet being together. The gossiped for hours and were soon joined by Toph and Sokka.

Later that night they all joined Azula and Jet on the dance floor, partying the night away.

* * *

**Just wanted to say thanks for reading! and I'm sorry i bet their's a lot of mistakes i typed this all today and i'm posting it now before the day is over so it still counts as Valentines day! By the way happy Valentine's Day and this is not based off of the movie Valentines Day (an excellent movie) it just serves and similar theme and purpose. Hope you all enjoyed sorry i gets all cheap at the end. ** **Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino, not me!**

**Zuko-Senior**

**Teo-Senior**

**Longshot-Senior**

**Sokka-Junior**

**Jet-Junior**

**Mai-Junior**

**Katara-Sophomore**

**Azula-Sophomore**

**Suki-Sophomore**

**Ty Lee-Sophomore**

**Haru-Sophomore**

**Toph- Freshmen**

**Aang-Freshmen**

**On Ji-Freshmen**


End file.
